My Dead Brother
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Sixteen year old Butch receives a visit from his brother in a dream. In the dream, Boomer informs Butch that Buttercup is in great danger of losing her powers to an evil demon named Him. Boomer also tells Butch that if Him steals Buttercup's powers, then something terrible will happen. Will Butch be able to protect Buttercup from Him? Or will he die trying?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Butch watches as the coffin gets carried away. His brother, Boomer, has been killed in a crime fighting accident. He has never felt bad for his brother- this is the first time that he actually feels bad.

"Boomer, I'm so sorry..." He whispered as his knees skidded against the ground. He places the blame on Mojo Jojo, because he knew what Mojo did to Boomer.

Last week, Mojo Jojo shot the laser of death at Boomer during a fight. Boomer fell to the ground hard, and Butch rushed to his side. "Why!" He screamed, "Why would you do this to my brother, Mojo Jojo?!"

He cried as he senses his brother's spirit going to Heaven. Butch and his brothers turned good, only to experience the death of Boomer!

Butch sees red when his brother got killed, and flew to Mojo Jojo. He pummeled Mojo Jojo until there is a lot of blood coming from Mojo's injuries.


	2. A Warning

Butch's P.O.V

I am still feeling bad for Boomer. I think I allowed him to die, and his death is my fault. I fell asleep, and I drifted into a dream.

_Boomer is standing across me, and on his right is a television. His arms and legs look as if they've been burnt, and his hair is a bit burnt. "Boomer, what is it?" I asked._

_He turns the television on, and there is an image of a shadow- a demonic shadow standing next to the teen girl as she sleeps. "Who is she?" I asked._

_"This is Buttercup. I sense that she is in danger- big danger of losing her powers to this greatest evil called Him. She doesn't even know the fact, and you must warn her."_

_"Boomer, I'm sorry about-"_

_"I know. And your apology is a bit off topic."_

_"I will warn her, and by the way, where does she live right now?"_

_"She moved to New York City after a long time of being abused by her family."_

_"Poor Buttercup! First, abuse, and next, being stalked by evil!"_

_"I know, right? Her family is too stupid to have allowed her to run away."_

_"Okay, Boomer. I will go to the airport tomorrow morning after breakfast."_

_"I'll talk to you later in the next dream._

I woke up, and it is seven in the morning. A dove appeared at the window. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I can't get my mind off the fact that Buttercup is in danger. I have to save her before something happens.

But, if I go to New York City to warn Buttercup, I have to make a good first impression. I finished taking the shower, and changed into my clothes- a t-shirt that says "Chicks adore me" and a pair of dark jeans.

I also have a pair of sporty sneakers, and I placed them on. I walked back to my room, and the dove is still at the window. I decided to take the dove with me. I walked downstairs, and took the frozen pizza out of the fridge.

I don't know about the dove's intentions, but he kind of reminds me of Boomer with the dark blue eyes. The eye color on this bird is quite unusual- and rare.

"I'll name you Boomer," I said to the dove. I finished my breakfast, and decided to pack my clothes. I walked up the stairs, and took the clothes out of the closet. I also took out a forest green suitcase, and placed it on my bed.

"I hope Buttercup listens to what I say," I said. The dove chirped in agreement. Man, I feel like a hero with a companion that is with the hero throughout the adventure.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Any reviews/comments appreciated, especially flames.**


	3. An Airplane Trip to New York City

Butch's P.O.V

I got into the airport, and an attendant- or whatever that person is- asked if she will get a bird cage for the dove. "Yes," I said. "Okay. I'll get it," She replied as she disappeared to get the bird cage.

An hour later, she placed the dove into a bird cage, and then I entered the airplane. It is a little boring when I ride the plane, so I took out my 3ds and played "Legend of Zelda : A Link Between Worlds."

Though I enjoy the game, it is still a small disappointment that even though Zelda accuses Yuga of kidnapping the sages, she still gets kidnapped.

And at the end during the final battle, she didn't really help out- she only gave Link the light bow and arrows.

I also brought the regular Nintendo ds with me. I do have a huge collection of games on every console because I'm such a gamer. I turned off the Nintendo 3ds, and turned on the ds to play Spirit Tracks.

I enjoy Spirit Tracks, but there is one thing I don't like about the game, which is the parts in where I constantly have to do the duets with the Lokomo Sages or whatever they're called.

I sighed as I started playing the game. In some games where Princess Zelda is kind of badass, she has a personality like Buttercup's (just a bit).

But, in this game, Zelda is really, really fiesty. She's almost as fiesty as the she-pirate Tetra from Wind Waker.

Oh, and let's not forget about her losing her temper when it comes to some chancellor walking around in her body and the royal family's "tradition" in which a princess has to wait for a hero to rescue her.

Her temper almost reminds me of when I encounter Buttercup a few times as a little kid. Those girls are both quick tempered and stubborn.

The scenery changes as I look out the window. This airplane is high in the sky, but I'm not scared of heights since I can fly around.

I looked at the dove just to make sure if it is okay. The dove is looking fine. I looked out the window again. I have a familiar feeling that Buttercup used to be my enemy as a kid.

Now, I don't see her as one- I just have to save her. The airplane is very much quiet, and the little children are resting peacefully. Maybe it is because they get bored on long rides or whatever.

I took out my sketchbook, and started drawing. Little did I know, I made a picture of a romantic moment between me and Buttercup.

I blushed profusely, and placed the sketchbook into my bag. I don't know why I made the picture- maybe I have feelings for her. She is so beautiful in the picture, though.

I took out my computer, and logged on to play Minecraft. You can tell that I might have an obsession with games- literally. I was working on a castle in my world- I also named the Minecraft world Hyrule.

A few hours passed, and I am now in New York City. It is a huge city- lots of buildings, apartments, hotels, and even the skyscrapers. There are so many cars zooming by, and other vehicles seem to zoom by too.

I approached a young woman, and asked her if she knew about Buttercup. "Buttercup Utonium? Oh, yes, I know her. She lives with a roomate at the apartment across the street," She replied. I pointed at the apartment across me, and asked her if this is the one.

She nodded, and walked off. I carried my suitcase and the bird cage as I approach the apartment.


	4. A Conversation With Buttercup

Butch's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of Room 20, which is on the second floor. A woman with long, navy hair and crimson eyes noticed me. "Are you here for Buttercup?" She asked politely.

"Yes," I replied as she walked into the nearby elevator. I walked into the living room, and notice Buttercup in the kitchen eating lunch. She notices me, and I quickly rushed to the table to explain myself.

I can feel her thoughtful vibe, maybe because she hasn't seen me for a long time. "You look familiar... You are Butch, the one who I used to fight, right?" She asked.

"Right. My brothers and I have turned good. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, and that doesn't matter. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Buttercup, you are in grave danger. Him is stalking you... Every night, he watches you sleep. Boomer told me in a dream that Him is plotting to take away your powers so that he could rule the world... or worse."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"You should know, Buttercup."

"And why are your things here?"

"I'm going to spend a few days in this city."

"Just to protect me?"

"Yes."

"I don't need protection!" And she punched my arm.

"What was that for?"

"You know, when you said something about protecting me from Him."

I heard the dove chirping, and I quickly whirled to see if the dove is fine. I letted it out, and I sense someone glaring at me. When I turned my attention back to Buttercup, she opened her mouth as if to speak.

"What is with the dove?"

"Oh! Well, I found him at my bedroom window. An unusual thing about the dove is, he has dark blue eyes like Boomer."

"Oh, so that means that he has taken the form of a dove?"

"Possibly."

"Strange. How can spirits take the form of an animal?"

"I don't know!" And I tickled her for questioning me about the spirits thing. She giggled, and punched me again. Her giggle is like a sweet melody to my ears. My heart fluttered as I look at her light emerald eyes. She is still glaring at me. She is still the tomboy- literally.

The dove chirped as it approaches the counter. It then gave us a stare as if he was saying, "You should talk more about the topic." I smirked in response- doves don't stare. Maybe I'm going crazy because I knew my brother was dead.

"There's something strange going on with the dove."

"That is because it could be the spirit of Boomer trying to tell us something!"

"Alright, whatever."

"Buttercup, you are cute when you giggle."

She punched my arm again, and smirked.

"Oh, stop it!"

"You shouldn't really be complimenting me- it's kind of... you know, annoying."

"Hah. You could still fall in love with me soon if I ever saved you."

"But, aren't we going to fight side-by-side in the battle against Him?"

"I'm not sure. He may take away your powers, and then I'll have to stop Him by myself."

"Who do you think you are, Link from the Legend of Zelda?"

"I am not Link, but I sure act like him sometimes."

"How long is the dove going to stay here?"

"As long as I stay."

We sat on the sofa, and Buttercup turned the television on. The dove chirped angrily, and pecked the left side of my head. I waved my hand at it to make it stop. "Don't interrupt," I told the dove.

The dove just perched upon the top of the sofa. "It seems to be talking to you or something," Buttercup said.

My hand unconciously touches her hand as we watch the movie called "The Amityville Horror." In this episode, the family moves into a house, not knowing that it is the place where a family got murdered.

Buttercup seems to be shuddering a bit as we notice the scene in which the little girl places the babysitter's finger into the area in which the little girl got shot. "That scene was disturbing," She said, "I've never seen that happen in such a movie."

"How would you feel if that happens to you?"

"I would probably freak out or something."

I smirked, and held her hand tighter. She blushed a light pink. "Do you notice how the man is kind of well... a bit scared when it comes to him experiencing a spirit? And do you notice how the woman often tries to make him feel safe?" She asked.

"Yes, and towards the end, the man gets possessed, and the wife had to use an axe to subdue him and sail across the lake just to bring the man back to his senses."

"Butch, do you notice that some of the newer horror movies stop making the final girl the damsel in distress?"

"Not all of the horror movies improved- one of the movies featured a teen girl going to prom, unsure of the killer trying to kill her. The movie was called Prom Night, and she had to depend on male protection towards the end."

I sighed, and decided to get back on topic about Him. "So, what are you going to do when we encounter Him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not giving Him my powers either."

"There is a possibility that he may capture you, and take away your powers without hesistation."

"How do you know?"

"I'm just guessing, you know..."

* * *

**The movies they are talking about are real. I'm sure there are two movies having "Prom Night" as the title, so... The Amityvillle Horror is my favorite horror movie. Any reviews/comments please.**


	5. Boomer tells of Him's plan to capture BC

Butch's P.O.V

The dove chirped with anger, and landed on my lap. It stared at me as if to say "You should have known that I was someone that visited you in a dream."

The dove then got into the birdcage as I changed into my pajamas. I then slumped onto the bed, and closed my eyes. I drifted into a dream about a familiar place- the place where I last talked to my dead brother.

_"Butch, do you not notice something? That the dove was the one that I morphed into as a spirit? It is a special power of mine. You are too idiotic to know," Boomer said. I then realized that the dove and Boomer are the same because of Boomer's special power. _

_"I didn't really know," I replied, "But I'm not stupid either."_

_"Okay, but I may apologize for a hint of rudeness a bit earlier when you came into the dream." _

_"You're not really rude- you're just stating the facts. Is there anything else that you'd like to say?"_

_"Yes. I notice that you were kind of, like, flirting with Buttercup. I mean, you're supposed to protect her, not date her."_

_"I can date her and still make sure that she is safe!" I shouted. _

_"Whoa there, Butch. I didn't know you can do both of those things at the same time."_

_"Alright, man. Anythine else you'd like to say?"_

_"I notice that you haven't fully explained Him's plot to Buttercup. I feel the conversation about the evil crossdressing devil is a bit too brief." _

_"I'll explain more to her when I wake up."_

_Boomer showed me an image of Him surveying a muscular, middle-aged man. "When you wake up, go to New York City and kidnap Buttercup Utonium!" Him said. _

_"You may have seen his television before. That is when we were younger, right? Well, let's listen some more." Boomer said. _

_"Just one thing, Boomer. Can he hear us?"_

_"Yes, Butch. Why do you ask?"_

_"I don't know."_

_We turned our attention back to the image. "And when you kidnap Buttercup, then you should bring her to my lair!" Him concluded. _

_"This is the man that Him is talking to! This man have followed the orders of evil almost his whole life," Boomer said. _

_The image is that of a man with a mask that most robbers and some gangsters wear. The man also wears a black-and-white shirt and a pair of black pants. _

_"He has robbed banks, and murdered some people. Somehow, he seems to never get caught," Boomer concluded. The demonic figure turned his attention to us, and glared angrily. _

_"I'll have you to safety, Butch. Wake up," Boomer said. _

I woke up, and I can smell the scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen, and Buttercup is in the kitchen. "How is your sleep?" She asked when she notices me. "I slept fine. You?" I replied.

"Same. Well, my roomate isn't going to be here for a few weeks or so. Did you talk to Boomer again in your dream last night?"

"Yes. He told me that Him has commanded a man to kidnap you and bring you to Him's lair."

"Is it true that I'm going to get kidnapped?"

"Possibly."

"Anything else happened towards the end of the dream?"

"Before the dream ended, I notice Him glaring at me and Boomer. I guess Him overheard the conversation. I wonder what would happen to Boomer's spirit."

"Oh, my gosh! Him has heard your conversation! I wonder what he is going to do next."

"I don't think he can hurt you, as long as I protect you."

"I don't need protection!"

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, maybe I do need a bit of protection."

"Okay, then."


	6. First Kiss

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup and I decided to go to the park for a bit. She is wearing a lime green sundress, and I am wearing my usual outfit. I guess she decided to be a little bit more romantic today. "Butch, have you ever had a first kiss once in your life?" She asked.

"No. You?"

"I used to date someone at age fourteen. Kayla, the roomate of mine, told me that I was too young to fall in love, so I broke up with the guy."

"So Kayla is your part time guardian and full time roomate?"

"Yes."

"Why did you move here without your family?"

"Professor kicked me out when I was like, eleven. He said I was too aggressive."

"Professor was stupid to kick you out. I mean, literally."

"What did you just-"

"Calm down. I know your family can be a bit mean to you at times. You know, when you were younger."

"Okay, that's true. Butch, you care about me, don't you?"

"Yes."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she looked into my eyes. She smiled sweetly, and my heart fluttered. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and batted her eyelashes.

We are sort of dancing, maybe because we are having a little romantic moment. She parted her lips suggestively, and I closed my eyes. I can feel her pink plump lips pressing against mine.

Our tongues battled for dominance as I place my left hand on Buttercup's cheek. I can feel her hands move to my arms. We gently broke the kiss, and my heart is fluttering more than ever as a result.

"I haven't kissed ever since age fourteen. I kissed again- and I'm seventeen!"

"I'm the same age, too."

We sat down on the bench, and Buttercup smiled at me again. She has the most beautiful smile ever. She is playing with her long, raven hair as I place my arm around her shoulders. There is a bit of white mist in the city today, and Buttercup seems really beautiful.

We look into each others' eyes, and then, we kissed for the second time. "You know how I actually felt about you my whole life?" I asked.

"No."

"When I first saw you, I thought you are a bit adorable. And when we met again as teenagers, you turned into such a beauty."

"Then, why were you mean to me back then when we were just five or so?"

"Mojo told me and my brothers to try and destroy you and your sisters. But, after our final encounter with each other as children, my brothers and I left because we are beginning to feel a bit guilty about hurting you girls."

"Oh, so it was his fault."

"Of course it was his fault!"

We both started laughing as we stood up. I tickled Buttercup, and she laughed even more. She punched me on the arm, and I smirked when I noticed a hairy spider on the ground. "Look at the ground, warrior princess!" I teased as I pointed at the spider.

She started screaming in an instant, and the spider crawled onto her leg. "Save me!" She screamed. I swiped off the spider, and held Buttercup bridal-style. I squished the spider with my foot. "Thank you for saving me," She said.

"Anytime, Buttercup." And I allowed her to stand up.


	7. Saving Buttercup

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup and I started walking on the sidewalk a minute later, and upon approaching the alley, A man appeared in front of us. "I have come here to kidnap Buttercup," He said, "Him commanded me to do so."

I got in between Buttercup and this man to protect Buttercup from getting kidnapped. I notice that his left arm is mechanical. He approached me, and pushed me to the ground. When I looked up, the man is holding Buttercup with his mechanical hand.

I never knew that his mechanical hand is very big. I think the man is bigger than us. "Help," Buttercup said, "Butch, please save me..." And she fell unconcious. A red cloud appeared around this evil man and Buttercup, and as a result, they disappeared.

Did Him warp them so that they can quickly go to his lair? I struggled to get up, but I fell unconcious without willing myself to do so.

"Butch? Can you hear me?" Boomer asked.

"Yes. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes, Butch. Buttercup is in a prison, and Him is about to unlock her so that he can steal her powers."

He showed me an image of Buttercup laying on the prison floor, and Him approaching the prison cell.

"You must hurry up to save her, before it's too late."

I woke up, and I am in the extra bedroom again- who placed me here? Well, it can't be Buttercup because she just got taken by the bad man. "Do you know what happened to Buttercup?" A female voice asked.

I notice, standing at the end of this bed, is the same woman that I've met before coming into this apartment to warn Buttercup. "My name is Kayla. What is yours?" She asked.

"My name is Butch. Why are you here early?"

"I felt like something bad happened to Buttercup."

"Well, she got kidnapped by a bad man. I'll go save her."

"Really? You'll save her? You're going to become a hero."

I got out of the bed, and started towards the door. "You know, I am on a quest to save the world from its upcoming fate," I said.

"Good luck on your dangerous quest."

I feel like the main character in the game being called to save a princess from evil- and Buttercup is like that princess, though she can prove that she can be more than a damsel. I am the hero- she is the princess awaiting rescue.

I packed my clothes, and decided to go to Townsville to find Him's lair. I rushed to the airplane to leave for Townsville. "Well, that was quick," The flight attendant said, "Residing in New York City with a friend."

I sat upon the back seat, and decided to rest for a while.

* * *

**A few hours later, when the plane arrives in Townsville, the city is in danger of wasting away as a result of the fire caused by Him...**

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

I covered my mouth to prevent the smoke from entering my lungs as I fly around to search for Him's lair. I stopped when I noticed a familiar entrance. I approached the hole, and heard screaming. So this must be the entrance to Hell... I climbed through the hole.

I landed on a bridge, and I looked to the right. I can see what looks like a structure. This could be a fortress. Below the bridge, there is a lot of lava. This kind of world is endless, and I'll say millions of bad people came here once they die or get executed.

I walked to the fortress's door, and once I entered, I see a throne room. I quickly went down the stairs, and noticed a few cells. Buttercup is still laying unconcious in one of the cells. A familiar guy with ginger hair and crimson eyes appeared.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" Brick asked.

"I'm here to save Buttercup."

"She's alive? After six years of being gone?"

"Yes."

"Her sisters are worried about her. I'll go tell them that Buttercup-"

"They must not know, else they would torture her or something."

"Butch, they don't feel like bullying her anymore. They felt guilty about what they've done. They can't even fight evil without Buttercup by their side."

"Okay, Brick."

"Blossom is coming here as well to find Him. Bubbles is in the hospital after attempting suicide."

"Why would Bubbles want to die?"

"Because Boomer died in the accident."

"Oh, I see."

I walked further into the hallway, and a red cloud suddenly appeared in front of us. "Well, well, well! I have finally found you," A shrill voice crooned. The figure became more visible. "I know who you are! You're Him," I retorted. I quickly got into a fighting stance.

"You must release Buttercup, or else!" I concluded.

Blossom appeared, and she is next to Brick's side.

"Aren't you in the hospital with your stupid sister?" I shouted.

"Butch, why do you have to be mean to me? I didn't do nothing," Blossom replied.

"You did something, you idiot! Your wretched family used to bully Buttercup so much!"

Blossom broke down, and she is now on the verge of crying.

"I... I know we did torture Buttercup, dead or alive! We regret it now!"

Him chortled as he opens the cell that Buttercup is in.

"Him, no!" I screamed.

* * *

**Looks like Him is going to do something to Buttercup! What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	8. Final Battle, and the Sisters' Reunion

Butch's P.O.V

"Him! Don't be hurting my sister," Blossom shouted as she rushed to Him as if to deliver a punch to the chest. Him caught her by the wrist, and threw her to the ground. "Sheesh, I am stronger than that!" Blossom concluded.

Buttercup started floating in the air as Him uses his powers to make her float to the throne room. Brick helped Blossom up, and I quickly rushed up the stairs. Buttercup is now completely motionless as Him looks over her floating body.

Is Buttercup even aware of the situation? Or is she completely unconcious? I'm not sure, but Buttercup screamed when Him starts to absorb her powers.

Blossom gasped in horror as she watches her sister lose her powers. Buttercup fell to the floor as Him starts getting more powerful. I rushed to Buttercup's side, and repeatedly told her to speak. "Speak, Buttercup! Please speak..." I said.

She slowly opened her eyes. "You guys must stop Him... He is going to destroy the world if you don't do something..." She whispered.

"Anything for my love!" I said.

Blossom, Brick, and I got into fighting stances as Him grows to about 7'2 feet tall. I immediately rushed towards Him's chest to deal a lot of damage. "Butch! Aren't you supposed to wait for my orders?" Blossom shouted.

"I'm not gonna listen to your commands! I'm trying to save Buttercup!"

I smirked as I turned to face Him. We were staring angrily at each other. I raised my fist, and rushed for the claw. I amputated his claw with all my strength, and Him screamed in pain. Brick amputated the other claw with all his strength as well.

Him shrank back to his normal size. Blossom, Brick, and I glared at Him. "You were the worst evil being to ever exist! Now we shall banish you," Blossom said as the light beams spewed from our hands, and touched Him.

More and more of our powers are being used to seal Him into the depths of Hell. "No!" Him screamed, "Curse you, Powerpuff Girls! Curse you, Rowdyruff Boys! Someday I shall wreak havoc on your future generation," He screamed.

A lime green ball appeared, and it approaches Buttercup's body as if to touch her. The ball gently enters her body, and she then opens her eyes. "So the lime green ball contains her powers," Blossom said as we approach Buttercup.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yes. Is Him defeated?" Buttercup replied.

"We defeated Him, and sealed Him so he can't wreak havoc on the world ever again."

Buttercup seems to realize who is standing next to her, and frowned a bit. "Aren't you Blossom, the one who used to be so mean to me back then?"

"Not just me. Bubbles and Professor are also mean to you back then. Now, we regret it."

"Blossom, are you actually apologizing, or luring me into a trap?"

"No, no..." Blossom shook her head from side to side slowly, "We are really sorry for what we've done to you long ago."

"Your apology seems to be convincing, but that would take me a month or even longer to forgive you. I have grown innately bitter, which means I won't forgive easily."

"Okay, so to ease the healing process, we would start acting nicer to you. That'll make it easier for you to accept our apology."

I helped Buttercup to get up, and she stares into my eyes. "Thanks for saving me," She said as I smooched her on the lips. She places her arms onto my shoulders, and I placed my hands onto her waist.

After a few seconds passed, we gently broke from the kiss. "We must go home," Blossom said. We flew through the hole, one by one, and upon entering Townsville, the fire suddenly stopped. The sky has cleared, and when we enter the park, the hole disappeared.

Bubbles appeared, and she seems to have quickly recovered. "Buttercup? Is that you?" She asked when she notices Buttercup standing next to me. "Yes," Buttercup replied. Bubbles suddenly rushed to Buttercup, and hugged her tightly.

"We missed you! We are so sorry about what we did to you back then. Since your disappearance, we realized that we still need you so we can easily take down the bad guys," She said, "Even though we did not admit it."

"No need to hug me so tightly- I've just recovered from losing my powers. I gained them back because Butch defeated Him," Buttercup replied as she seems to lose her balance. I quickly caught her arm before she falls to the ground.


	9. To Be Continued

Butch's P.O.V

A few months have passed ever since the final battle. Sometime after Buttercup decides to live with her family, I told Kayla on the phone that Buttercup is going to stay in Townsville. Kayla is fine with it, and she didn't get angry or anything.

Blossom and Brick just started dating, and Bubbles is planning a first date with Austin. Austin is a student from our school, and he plays football. He is muscular, and has dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

I haven't dreamed about Boomer ever since Him got defeated. Buttercup and I have been dating for a few months or so.

* * *

**I hope you like the story! Well, I'm going to write a sequel to this story, called "high school drama, first dates, and school dances".**


End file.
